harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Bass
Super Bass was sung by Anastasia in the sixth episode of the series, Sectionals, as Gleeanissimo's pop song for Sectionals. They later tied for first with Singsational. Lyrics Anastasia: This one is for the boys with the booming system Top down, AC with the cooling system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up And he ill, he real, he might got a deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a mothereffing trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is I am Anastasia, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up Anastasia with Gleeanissimo: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass (Boom) x15 You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Anastasia: This one is for the boys in the polos Entrepreneur mothas & the moguls He could ball with the crew, he could solo But I think I like him better when he dolo And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look Then the panties comin' off, off, uh Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up Anastasia with Gleeanissimo: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass (Boom) x15 You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Anastasia: See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no don't go away Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Anastasia with Gleeanissimo: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's the super bass (Boom) x15 You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, Anastasia: He got that super bass Category:Songs by Anastasia Category:Songs by Gleeanissimo